


Jace

by Centum



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M, SWTOR, theron shan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centum/pseuds/Centum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marnh is meeting his almost-father-in-law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jace

 

When I'm walking out of the Senate that day, I take my direction to a training hall I found soon after I moved to Coruscant to live with Theron. I try to go there every other day, every day if Theron is on a mission. It is not a fashionable place and I like it. Hall is not very large, it is old and worn out. It seems to be attracting a certain type of people, people who just want to train by themselves. Some people coming here might have a questionable background, some seem to be from the military. Jedi don't come here, one more reason for me to choose this place. Sometimes people do ask to do some sparring with me, but mostly I beat the dummy or a boxing bag. Other customers are used to my presence and I rarely get any negative attention anymore. The whispers: ”Look, it's _that_ Sith...”, have quieted down.

I miss the times when I trained Xalek and we spent hours in trying to beat each other. There are not many things I miss from my old life, but I miss my crew and I definitely miss fighting. I'm a good fighter, even without using the Force, and when I combine my skills with the Force, I'm unstoppable. I miss the adrenaline rush of a battle and the fatigue of the days spent by stalking the prey and then killing it. I was a very good assassin. I think it is quite natural to miss something you were good at. I gave it up voluntarily, but my body remembers it and if I don't exercise, it will get irritated and restless.

I walk in and nod to the owner who nods back to me, giving me a key to my personal locker. I pay monthly so I have all that I need here. Clothes, shoes, and my stick. I change to my training outfit of loose pants and a wrap shirt. I take my stick and I can feel the anticipation growing on me.

I do the warming up and then I see one of the moving dummies being free. These dummies are programmed to move in random order, to give an illusion of unpredictability. They are still predictable for me, but hitting a moving dummy with my wooden stick is better than hitting a dummy that doesn't move. I'm grabbing my stick, preparing in having a good fight against a programmed practise dummy. When I'm concentrating and my eyes are following the movements of my target I reach to the Force, just to feel its comforting presence. My fingers automatically search for the button activating the dual - sabre. For my sorrow they find none.

I charge at my prey. I jump over it. I Maul. I Trash. I Lacerate. I dance around the dummy, I predict its next place and often I'm there before the dummy is. Every swing of the wooden stick hits accurately where I want it to hit. I begin to feel relaxed and aware at the same time. I could do this for hours. My body feels warm and alive, my muscles remember every skill without an effort. I jump over the dummy time after time and Maul it exactly in the middle of the back. I roll in front of it and then to left, and I hit it on the knees.

”That looks good, Sith. How about a friendly spar with an old soldier?” I suddenly hear a voice behind me.

I turn around with a fast pirouette to face the speaker. He is a tall man, with a posture of a military person. I can see he really is an old soldier. His face is scarred from the other side, and badly. The injury must have been painful. His eyes are like steel, but there is a friendly spark in them. I like him instantly. Even if he called me a Sith. With a mug like this, it can hardly be avoided. I have ”a Sith” tattooed all over my face. In Coruscant I'm a rare sight. This man must know he is not in danger with me, and he must know I'm not really a Sith anymore.

”It would be my pleasure. No Force,” I bow to the man.

I grab a firm hold from my stick. He does the same, and we begin to move around each other. I watch his movements with keen eyes, studying them. He does the same. From the corner of my eye I notice people have stopped training, and are gathering around us. So this man must be of interest to them.

He is making the first move trying to hit me. I evade it with ease. I jump on his side and try to hit him on the shoulders. He evades. And so we keep going, hitting and evading, circling around each other. He is good. We are almost even, but I'm better because I'm younger. If this would be a real fight and I would use the Force, I would beat him with relative ease. People around us are enjoying every bit of the fight and are shouting playful bets. My whole body is focused and I really enjoy this match. Older man almost manages to hit me behind the knees when I glance on sideways and I have to make a fast roll and at the same time I hit him on the side. I can see I hurt him and I even tried to be gentle.

Suddenly something marches between us and yells:

”This bullshit ends here, and right now!”

I'm totally dumbfounded when I realise it is Theron. He is standing between me and older man, facing him, hands spread in order to protect me.

I'm blinking my eyes behind Theron's back. Then some more. I have no idea what to make out of this.

”Theron, what are you doing?” I finally manage to say.

Theron pushes his fingers to the older man's chest and I can see the veins pulsing in his forehead. He is seriously agitated. I would even say he is on the edge of blowing up.

”What are you trying to prove here?” He is yelling to the man.

”Theron, wait, we were just sparring - and why do you care anyway?” Now I'm getting angry too. Am I a child here? Since when have I needed his, or anyone else's, protection? Gods, I used to be a Dark Lord and I could be one again in a minute if I wanted to.

Theron is turning to me now and I can see how his eyes are burning from the rage.

”Love, let me introduce to you: Supreme Commander Jace Malcom. My father,” he spits out.

So this is what it's all about. I'm meeting my almost-father-in-law for the first time. I decide to ignore Theron's rage. I laugh and extend my hand, saying:

”I'm very honoured to meet you, Supreme Commander. My name is Marnh and I'm your son's partner, which I think you already knew. And thank you for a very pleasant match.”

”Pleased to meet you too, finally. I heard you are often training here, so I decided to come to meet you as my son seemed to have no interest in introducing us,” Theron's father says while shaking my hand.

I like him even more. Satele scares the living daylight out of me, but this man, he is a warrior just like me. I think we are on the same page when it comes to...pretty much everything.

”And who gave you permission to walk in here, then attack him just to stick your nose into my business?” Theron is still shaking from rage when he turns back to face his father. “Keep your hands away from him. I told you I don't want you to meet him, and I had a damn good reason for it. Why must you try to keep interfering in my life?”

I think I have to give him an earful when we are alone. He is the one sticking his nose into my business, right? No one does that without a punishment.

”Supreme Commander, I'll take your son home, I think right about now. Would you like to come and have a dinner with us tonight? I can make edible human-food,” I'm asking from Theron's father. He is smiling and then slaps me on the back.

“I would be happy to come! It would be nice to learn to know you better,” he promises.

”And you, Mr. Shan,” I turn to Theron. ”You have some explaining to do.”

 

* * *

 

When we prepare the dinner, chopping the meat and vegetables, Theron finally begins to speak of his father:

“It's not that long ago when I found out he is my father. Satele never told me or him, he guessed it by himself, from my last name. He had asked from one of the older Jedi if Satele is my mother, and so he found out he has a son. He told me the happy news right away. I don't know how I feel about him, most of the time I don't know how I feel about Satele either. It is like I have no parents at all. But now Jace Malcom wants to be my father. He is adamant about it. I think mother was really important to him, and he never married. I'm his only child,“ Theron sighs and the knife stops when he is looking in the distance in his thoughts.

“I don't remember too much about my parents either. I was seven when they moved me to live with other slave children, that was the custom. I don't even know if I have any siblings,” I tell Theron while I fry the meat. “ I began to work in the mines soon after that. It is a wonder I can read and write. I wanted to learn, and it was not forbidden. One of the older slaves taught some of us.”

“It is hard for me to imagine how your life was then, or even after that,” Theron admits.

“It is same for me, it is hard for me to understand your life, but I guess we just have to try,” I sigh to Theron and kiss him.

He almost cuts himself on the finger and I take the knife from him. I continue cutting the vegetables.

“How did you know Supreme Commander was in the training hall with me?” I ask from Theron.

“I didn't. I figured it is your training day and decided to come to wait for you so we can go home together, maybe grab a bite to eat on the way home. I asked the owner if you are still beating dummies to death with a stick and he said you are. So I thought I come and watch. When I saw you fighting with Jace and all those people around you provoking... I just saw red. I know you can handle yourself, for God's sake, I have seen it! For some reason I just felt I have to stop it, I have to get you out from him...” Theron sounds oddly very sad. He is thinking for a moment and then continues:

“Maybe I'm feeling you are _mine._ I want to keep you out of my messy relationship with my parents. You are the one good, trustworthy thing in my life and I don't want to let anything spoil it for me.”

His words are touching me deeply. For a moment I'm able to just stand there and stare at him. He looks so sad and serious while cutting the bread, I can see he is almost in tears. I go and pull him in my arms, holding him tight. This is my man. My Theron. So cool, so detached with others, so sensitive and open with me.

He is a man who rather works alone, is bad at taking orders and avoids standing in line. He is cynical, wilful and hard to know. Then he comes home to me, and there is nothing he wouldn't share with me, nothing he wouldn't do for me. I love him from the bottom of my heart and I try to show it to him in my own, quiet way, every minute. I realise we both are protecting this relationship, like our lives would depend on it. There has never been anything even remotely like this in our lives before we met. The love we share is something we both lean on to gain strength and comfort.

“Don't worry, love. I like your father. I think everything will be just fine,” I say to him. He shrugs.

 

* * *

 

Jace Malcom arrives, bringing some Mandalorian _kri'gee_ for Theron and Iridonian wine for me, hiding his nervousness behind his military posture. I haven't tasted the Iridonian wine since I left Dromund Kaas for the last time, and I happily open the bottle and pour some of its contents to us. Theron and Jace both wince at the taste and I have fun at their expense:

”I know! Humans can't stand the taste. For me it tastes like nectar from the heavens. I've never been to Iridonia but it would be nice to go there some day. To my understanding, my parents were true Iridonians and born there.”

We sit around the table and Theron serves the dinner. I think I exceeded myself this time. The taste of food is different to me than to humans, but with some practise I have found the flavours Theron likes. Zabraks are full carnivores, but we are very adaptable. Since childhood, I had to manage with whatever I was given, and I have no problems in sharing Theron's diet.

”Marnh is stubborn about wanting to cook. I didn't even know he can, and I would've been happy with just getting a droid to do the boring stuff. But no, he decided it was his obligation to feed me,” Theron says while he is filling our plates.

”Not a big deal, I taught myself to cook in Korriban. Andronikos Revel knew how to feed himself too, and I often cooked with him, mostly human food. So now when I have a home and an opportunity to cook for someone who is important for me, why not seize upon it?” I say while I pass the bread to Theron's father.

He tastes the food and gives me an approving nod. ”This is very good!” And then he keeps eating with a good appetite. while casually chatting with me about my work on the Senate and my life in Coruscant.

He manages to ask his questions in such a manner I don't feel a bit intruded. It is like talking with an old friend I haven't seen for a long time. Theron is more quiet, but throws a word in between now and then. I notice his hand keeps sneaking on my thigh under the table. Unconsciously he is protecting me and placing himself between me and his father. I give a comforting squeeze to his hand and he relaxes for a moment, but I notice he is in full alert soon again.

”Marnh, what is your last name?” Jace Malcom suddenly asks from me.”You know I have read every file we have about you, and that is plenty. We had our interests in you long before you deflected, but your family name is unknown. So is most of your life before you appear in our files as “Lord Marnh.” Files describe you as ruthless, cold-blooded and smart. You take calculated risks and succeed where others fail.”

Theron stiffens and I can sense he will soon blurt something out. I caress his hand in order to calm him down. With my hand, I try to tell him everything is alright and he doesn't have to worry about me.

“I was a slave, and as a Force sensitive I ended up in Korriban. As you can see, I survived. I have no last name. Actually, I have no name at all. ”Marnh” is Sith-language and means ”number 12”. I was the twelfth baby born in that month.”

Theron looks at me in awe.

”You have no name? I thought...well, I never asked you what ”Marnh” means because Theron means absolutely nothing, I think, but not even have a name...just a number...it is...” He can't speak anymore. I'm very surprised by his reaction.

”What? It is not that rare. You think perfectly good names are wasted on slave-children? Perish the thought. I think it was quite comical to be Darth 12. If my parents gave me any name of their own, I can't remember. I believe they have died a long time ago, so I will never find out.”

Theron's hand is now around my waist, in order to comfort me. I believe he is in need of more comforting than me!

”What is your take on the Sith-order now when you have left?” Theron's father asks me next.

For a moment I feel an urge to give him some evasive answer that would make him back up and maybe bury the whole Sith-thing under the carpet. But shadows of any manipulation and lie can be very long and more harmful we ever knew when we decided to tell the untruth. I rather take the risk of telling the truth.

”I will give you an honest answer that you may or may not like. Part of me will always be a Sith. I tried to hide it from myself for some time with bad results. The only good that came of it was that we had to refurnish the whole apartment after I exploded and destroyed it.”

Theron is looking around him.”I like this better,” he says.

I nod. ”Me too.” Then I continue to Jace: ”My take on both the Jedi- and the Sith-orders is, that they are both wrong. They go to extremes. It is not natural, healthy or even smart to live from your passions only, but it is just as bad to suffocate all your feelings and pretend they don't exist. I believe there must be a middle way, but I don't think it is my calling to find it. I like my life just as it is right now. I say part of me is always a Sith because I've been a Sith for a long time. I don't share their values and ideals anymore, but I share their education and I have absorbed their culture. I can't deny it. My roots are there.”

”So being a Jedi was out of the question, I take?” Jace asks while pouring him and Theron more _kri'gee._

”Absolutely. I wanted to live with Theron, that's my priority. Even without Theron...being a Jedi is not for me,” I have to chuckle.

From the corner of my eye I can see Theron is getting a call from the Director through his implant.

”Give me five minutes to make a call,” I hear him saying.

He nods to us and goes to his study to make a call. I'm alone with the Supreme Commander now. He seizes the moment to speak with me without Theron.

”I wanted to meet you much earlier, but Theron refused. We followed your arrival to Coruscant closely, and your career in the Senate after that. We suspected you might be a security risk. And you are a Sith living with my son who is an SIS-agent.” Jace tells me.

For a moment he looks irritated, like remembering all his doubts and resentments against me. Then he looks me in the eyes and smiles.

”You know, you did for Theron what I always hoped Satele would do for me. You chose him. I will always admire your courage.”

I have to swallow the lump from my throat before I answer:

”I had no choice. I love Theron too much to be able to live without him - and maybe I never had such a loyalty to the Imperium due to my background as a slave, as Satele Shan has for the Jedi Order. When I decided to leave, I never looked back. I felt I finally had a future to look forward to. Theron is so damn important for me, I would leave ten Imperiums for him if I had to - but I did it for myself too. I don't miss my old life.”

His eyes are sad when he is looking out from the window. It is pouring rain. He sighs.

“I loved Satele very much. I think love like that never dies. I was not good enough for her. I was not perfect. I had feelings, needs and agendas of my own. As much as I respect every Jedi and their work for the Republic, I don't understand their way of life. It is not living. It is pretending to be a Saint. They are human beings just like us, with emotions. Then they get punished for having feelings and the threat of the Dark Side is always hanging like a sword of Damocles over their heads.”

“Now when you mention it, it would have been hilarious to hear someone warning a Dark Lord from turning to the Light Side.” I shake my head even for the thought of it before I continue:

“If you were gentle and you had a conscience, you were just seen as a weak Sith and you probably would get killed unless you had powerful allies. The Sith do not wreck their heads with Dark Side/Light Side-comparisons. You just follow your passions and do what you want, even if just for the hell of it. ”

Jace takes a sip from his glass. He is hesitating, but then he says, voice low from emotion:

”I always wanted to have a family and children. Then I found out about Theron when I had given up on that and accepted that I had given all my life to the Republic. I wish we could be closer, he and I, but he doesn't want me in his life, not like that. Maybe I'm just a stubborn old soldier, but I wish I could change things and show him I can be trusted.” He sighs again, looking down on his glass.

I don't know what to say so I just wait him to continue:

“Now when I have met you...what ever prejudices I had... I have dropped them. Theron is happy with you. Maybe I hope that knowing you will allow me to spend some more time with him too.”

“Theron is a free man and does as he wants. I never try to influence him in any way. I expect no less from him. But - you are always welcome to our home, and I look forward to sparring more with you, even working together if that possibility presents itself. I think we are alike.”

Jace Malmom finally smiles and raises his glass to me in a toast:

“For a Sith, you are a damn fine man!”

”Supreme Commander, I thank you for your kind words and I must say you have impressed me with your friendliness and open-mindedness. Maybe it is you Theron takes after, ” I chuckle to him when we clink our glasses together and decide to have another sparring match soon.

“How do you get along with Satele?” Theron's father asks now looking very curious.

“I don't. She helped me because of Theron, but she would rather see me being eaten alive by Krayt dragons than being with her son.” I have to think for a moment before I add:

“Their relationship isn't easy, and I don't know all about it. I do hope I didn't complicate her life too much.”

Theron comes back looking annoyed.

”I have to leave to Nar Shaddaa tomorrow. I was looking for a day off, but the Director has decided the job there has my name on it.”

”Then I'm taking my leave.” Jace Malcom rises up and takes his coat. We thank him for coming and I really wish I will meet him soon again. He is my kind of a person.

When Supreme Commander has left and we clean the table Theron reveals his observations of me and his father:

”You two seem to get along very well. I think he genuinely likes you. He doesn't care much about pretenders. You have made an impression on him.”

”Then it is worth the effort to be honest. I like his personality too,” I say while I'm filling up the dishwasher.

Suddenly Theron is standing behind me. He hugs me from behind and says:

”So you have no last name? How about you take mine?”

I freeze. Did I hear right? Did he mean it how it sounded? I turn to face him.

”Did you just propose to me?” I ask and my voice is trembling from the shock.

”Yes! I think I just proposed to you. How would ”Marnh Shan” sound to you?”

I have to sit down on the chair because suddenly my feet feel very weak and I don't trust them.

Theron is kneeling before me.

”Alright, let me ask this in a proper way. Though I don't have a ring to give you, but that is just details. So, will you Marnh-with-no-last-name marry me and make a respectable man out of me? You know, people are talking!” Theron is looking at me, eyes full of laughter.

I go down to the floor next to him, hug him and whisper ”You bet I will!”

 


End file.
